Ledgend of Zelda: Ledgend of the Twin Swords
by That bluejay 55
Summary: Meet Kyle a Sky knight in Skyloft. Now we all know Link but these two don't know each other. Now they do come join them on a quest to ave the world from a great evil! Rated T for Language.


The Legend of Zelda: Legend of the Twin Swords

Hi this is /that bluejay55 alternate twin that bluejay55 no really ask the real one no joke. AN: But hey I'm here too! So it's my story not both of ours.

Prologue

Link has always been considered a hero in the land of Hyrule. Kyle has always been a sky night in the land of Skyloft and neither one of them excepted to meet the other one.

Chapter one. And so it begins.

Link's POV

I charged at Ganon sword ready I struck and the unexpected happened the Master Sword snapped in half. "Uh… Well that happened." I said. Ganon pulled back his hand and sent it forward sending me flying.

"Good bye forever Link!" He laughed as I flew off.

Kyle's POV  
Up here in Skyloft we never get rain but because of the huge falls we have enough water to live with. Because of today being my day off and having a date with the girl of my dreams what could make today horrible? AN: No for those who play skyward sword and are far into it that's not the girl. It's an OC.

"Hey Kyle! Can you give me a hand here?" Someone asked as I passed by the spirit tower. It was one of my fellow knights. I climbed up the tower to see what I could do. "You see I need to get this crate to the knight academy but it's to heavy can you help me?" He asked pointing at the large wooden box next to him.

"All right I'll see what I can do." I said and grabbed one end of the box he grabbed the other and we tossed it over the side of the tower towards the bazar. It hit the ground and he climbed down. "Hey what's in that box?" I asked him as he climbed.

"Oh it's new swords for the academy." He said as he finished climbing. "Now come on down and….. Whoa!" He exclaimed as Skyloft began to shake. I felt the shaking to it was as if Skyloft was tilting or maybe it was just me but I lost balance and fell off the edge of the tower and of Skyloft. I tried to call my Loftwing but he never showed up. I kept falling plummeting down to the world below.

Someone Else's POV

"Marina could please fetch us some water?" My mother asked me when I walked back into our house.

"Oh course mother." I replied and got a pot and went outside to collect water. As I put the pot in the water I heard something it was kind of like a falling sound I turned around and saw something falling towards the beach. I watched as it flew towards the beach and it landed smack in the sand it missed the water. I ran over to see what it was. It was a person he looked kind of dazed. "Are you okay?" I asked not expecting a response this early.

"Yeah but my head hurt's something awful." He replied and stood up. "Plus I've handled things much worse than that fall." He continued stretching out a bit. I just stared at him. How could he have survived that? He kept stretching and I examined what he was wearing it was red and it kind of looked like a uniform. "Do you have a Goddess Statue around here? I need to get back to Skyloft." He said.

"Uh Goddess Statue. Oh you mean this." I said and brought him to and old withered down statue with a bird on top of it.

"Yeah that's it." He said and put his hand on it. "Thanks for making my acquaintance." He continued an orange ray of light shot into the sky but nothing happened it just faded. "What?" He asked and kept doing it. Nothing happened he stared at it for a while until we heard a crash. We ran to see what it was a man had slammed into the cliff and fell into the pond. The man ran over to save him a pulled him out. "He's out cold. We need to get him some medical attention I don't think he's had this type of injury before." He said. I nodded and ran inside.

"Oh Marine where's our water." My mother asked I just ignored that and looked around for a certain person.

"Uh Mom not the time some just slammed into the cliff and nearly drowned. Where's Kyle?" I asked frantically looking for Kyle our kind of local knight.

"Oh I believe he's upstairs." My mother replied to me. Without even thanking her I climbed up the ladder to the upstairs.

"Oh hey Marina what's the matter?" He asked me. I grabbed his arm and jumped down stairs. "Hey what's the rush?" He exclaimed.

"No time. Someone slammed into the face of the cliff and fell into the pond." I said when I hit the ground.

"But how did they hit the face of the cliff? There are no ledges they could jump off of to hit it." He said. I just ignored him and yanked him outside. There was the man kneeling next to the unconscious man.

"Oh finally you're here. He seems to be alive but I can't be sure. I don't think any of my potions or medicine will work on him." He said that confuse both me and Kyle.

"So uh why do you need my help?" Kyle asked. I looked up at him and waited for a bit. "Oh uh you need my help to get him inside." He finished.

"Yep obviously." The strange man replied. "Why else would we need the help of someone wearing for some reason chain mail armor on his right arm?" He finished. "Anyways let's go already." He said.

"Oh uh right go on Kyle help him carry him inside. Oh by the way I know this is random but what's your name?" I asked.

"Oh it's Kyle. Now because you know mine what's yours?" He asked.

"Oh I'm Marina and this is also Kyle." I replied to him. He nodded and both Kyle and Kyle picked up the strange man and they carried him inside and put him down on a bed. "So uh Kyle where are you from?" I asked him when he finished putting him down.

"Oh I'm from Skyloft but I didn't expect people to actually be living down on the earth and not on Skyloft." Kyle continued.

"Wait what? Skyloft? But people don't live in the sky." I said he looked up at me for a second.

"But the earth is corrupted by monsters humans can't live here." He replied both of us were very confused now.

"No… well. What? This makes no sense you say people can live in the sky and can't live on earth." I said. He looked up at me for a second then shook his head.

"Well I guess we're both wrong I come from a region where humans don't live." He replied.

"Well that's true the way you look it seems you're from the Eldin region of our world but there are lots of other people on earth. I live at Hyrule which is pretty far from here." The unconscious person said. He had woken up. "By the way I'm Link. I believe there are two temples on this island. One seems very important the other one just is a regular temple I've faced before." Link continued.

"Uh how do you know this?" Kyle asked him. Link just shrugged.

"I don't know it's just a feeling." Link said and stood up. He reached behind him like he was going to draw a sword. "Oh yeah it broke." Link said.

"Well you're right the Temple of The Ocean God and Forest Temple are on this island." I replied to them.

"Twilight! He's nearby! He heard me! He's by the Forest Temple!" Kyle shouted and stood up. "I need to get to the Forest Temple my Loftwing is there!" He continued.

"If you're going I'm going too." Kyle said. AN: Okay this is getting annoying I'll call Marina's Kyle Knight when we address him but it's only because this is getting annoying. Plus when they talk to him they'll still be saying Kyle but when you read it they will say Knight but knowing they're still calling him Kyle but you're not reading it as Kyle.

"Yeah me too! I'm always up for an adventure!" Link shouted in agreement the three began to make plans for their coming trip leaving me out as always.

**Narrator: And so our three men Kyle, Knight, and Link set off on an adventure to the for….**

**Me: Dude what the hell it isn't even over yet read the script buddy! **

**Narrator: What it's not over? But the script says 'do narration Author signs off'.**

**Me: I know what the script says but we aren't done yet! Trying to get to at least the fifth page on Word so we aren't done!**

**Narrator: Oh so now we continue on with the story.**

**Me Yep. So anyways our three heroes set off to the Forest Temple to save Kyle's Loftwing Twilight.**

Kyle's POV

We walked through the dense woods with absolutely no protection from monsters. All we had to our names were my Fireshield Earrings, Link's vast array of boots and tunics, and Knight's Chainmail armor piece. "What we need are weapons. You know swords, shields, knives, bows, and all that other stuff." I said as we walked through the woods.

"Well there are no other towns here just ours but there is another one kind of a border town by the trail to the Temple of the Ocean God." Knight replied and I turned my head towards him.

"But if this is like my other adventures we'll find our most important weapons in the main temple. Mainly the sacred sword. But anyways the master sword is broken." Link continued. Huh great the Goddess Sword was lost.

"Yeah I guess you're right but we have nothing to protect us from monsters until we get to the Temple of The Ocean God" I said. "Oh hey what's this place Knight?" I asked him.

"Oh this is the Temple of the Ocean God. Wow how did we get here so fast?" Knight asked. AN: To clarify if this was TV they'd be calling him Kyle but you're reading it as Knight. Okay continue. "Well I feel a dark presence inside of the temple let's go in find out what's inside and get out. Fast." Knight continued and we headed inside. Inside we found three swords stuck inside stones and a large stone tablet.

"Hey it's written in SkyLoftian!" I exclaimed reading over it.

"_These are the swords of three, The Sun Phantom Blade, The Moon Spirit Blade, and the Sky Apparition Blade. Pull the sword that calls to you and draw it through. The moon shall rise high into the sky bring strength to the other two. Send energy to the blade cut through the evil that corrupt the temple. Allow the power to flow to you and begin to realize that you must travel through the world to re-seal the great evil hidden within the ocean." _A large voice boomed through the temple. The words '_Moon Spirit Blade' _rang through my head. We all walked over to the blades that seemed to call us and we drew the swords.

"This is wired they don't have a blade." I said examining the handle. The handle had a small crescent moon where the blade should be coming out. The f the handle had another crescent moon. Link's had a sun instead of the moon. Knights had a cloud instead of the sun or moon.

"So you three are the ancient heroes destined to save the world. Huh I thought that they sprits would pick people who actually travel around the world because these guys are so young." A dark figure said. He appeared to be a large spirit type suit of armor. "Well time to fight." He continued and lunged at us.

"Looks like we have to fight let's go!" I shouted and got ready to fight with nothing.

A random cage in the Forest Temple.

"_This guy better let me go now! Kyle's in danger and I have to help him! _Twilight thought to himself as he could feel his friend's troubles.

"Don't even think about breaking out of that cage. I'm the guardian of this temple and you and that old sage aren't going anywhere." The evil spirit corrupting the guardian of the temple spoke as if he could here Twilight's thoughts.

"_Oh yeah I'll show you! Wings! Cut through the cage and let me fly to help my master before he's killed!" _Twilight thought as he flapped his wings and cut through the cage and flew out of his cage.

"How did you do that?" The dark sprit shouted but twilight was already heading towards the Temple of The Ocean God.

Back with Kyle and his team!

I crashed into a wall dropping the handle of the sword on the ground. Link and Knight were bounded to the ground with somehow dark chains. "Please twilight help me!" I thought to myself hoping my Loftwing would show up and help me.

"Aw poor heroes time to say good night!" The Phantom shouted as he readied to stab me with the large spear in his hands, As soon as he struck down I felt something grab my leg and pull me into the air.

"Twilight! You came!" I shouted as he threw me onto his back and I slid my boots into the holders on the saddle. I looked up into the sky light and saw the moon rising. "Didn't the voice say the moon would give the others powers but how?" I asked.

"_Twist the dial on the sword and hold your sword sky ward!"_ A voice said. All right then whatever. I twisted the moon where the blade should be and held the blade skyward. The moon shined on it and the blade grew out. The other blades grew out as well and they cut themselves free. I held my blade out as Twilight flew towards the Phantom.

"Sorry Phantom it's past your bed time! Feather Wing Strike!" I shouted. Where did that come from? I cut straight through him bring the sword upward and feathers flew around the Phantom. Not those of my Loftwing but of all different colors. We landed and I got off.

"That was awesome!" Link shouted as he ran his hands over his blade. I turned my head saw a whit light surround the Phantom. The white faded leaving a man in a large white and gold robe.

"Aw thank you for freeing me form that terrible curse the great God of Evil put on me. I am the Sage of the Ocean God. Thank you for freeing me. But you're still not done on this island. Hurry head to the Forest Temple and free that temples sage. But first how about you rest here for a while and head out tomorrow we have much to discuss.

The Next Day.

"Wow this temple is like a five star hotel. I said getting out of the bed in one of the chambers in the temple. The chamber had a dresser a table and a bed. "This bed is so soft I mean it's crazy." I said standing up and opening the dresser. I remove the tunic I was given to sleep in and put on my Knight Academy uniform. I slid the red tunic on and put on the cap after it. I put on the scabbard for my Moon Spirit Blade and drew the sword. I examined the moon white blade and sheathed it. I pushed open the chamber door and went down the steps of the altar and came up to the sage.

"Good morning Kyle I hope you slept well." The sage greeted and I nodded. "I'm glad you slept well. But it appears we have a visitor." He continued pointing towards a chamber door. The door opened and someone walked out stretching and yawning.

"Good morning Sage." Marina said yawning still wearing her night gown. Just a long gown nothing wrong about it.

"Good morning Marina. Hope you had a safe trip here." I said looking at her.

"Oh hey Kyle sorry for following you guys here I just wanted to come along. I know I can help you guys. Please let me come along please?" Marina asked me begging. I sighed and put my head down.

"All right fine just stop begging you can come along! We're going to leave when the others get up go get ready." I replied and she jumped up and down cheering. She ran off into her chamber to get ready.

**Narrator: Now? Okay so yes with the young Marina joining them our four heroes will move on to the forest temple freeing the island from corruption. What is this God of Evil the Sage mentioned? We'll only find out when they're quest begins to end! But that won't be for a long time. Read on and Enjoy That BlueJay 55's newest story The Legend of Zelda: Legend of the Twin Swords! **

**Author: Just as the Narrator said stay tuned to find out what happens to our three heroes!**

~That BlueJay 55 will be right back!


End file.
